


Drag me down

by Laughingvirus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, injuries, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Masked vigilante Johnny and his non-vigilante boyfriend





	Drag me down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is working as a sort of... intro to a fic that will happen some time  
> Ive been wanting to write an NCT superhero au for forever aND NOW IS THE TIME  
> (leave a comment if theres an NCT you'd like to see in the longer fic)

Johnny looked over his shoulder, down on the street. He was about 60 meters up in the air. Damn he really didn't want to fall down. He turned back, looking at the wall. God bless Mark for his wallclimber gloves or else Johnny would be dead a long time ago.  
  
When he finally reached the fifth floor, Dongyoung's bedroom window and he peered inside. Dongyoung was sitting by his desk, hunched over. He was probably doing some homework. A grin spread on Johnny's lips as Dongyoung jumped in surprise at the knock on his window. He looked scared as he stared at the window.  
  
"What the fuck," he breathed as he opened the window and looked around. Johnny wanted to hit himself, he forgot about the camouflage.  
  
"Hey," he said, pulling up his cowl and turned off the camouflage. "Sorry, I still forget I'm able to do this." It was a bit weird, being able to completely blend in with the surroundings. "Mark is amazing I tell you."  
  
Dongyoung stared at him for a while, Johnny stared back. He opened his mouth to say something but Dongyoung hit his shoulder. It didn't hurt, but it surprised Johnny and he almost lost the grip of the wall.  
  
"What was that for?!" Johnny almost raised his voice but settled for a hiss, to not draw the attention of Dongyoung's neighbors. Dongyoung didn't answer, he just pulled Johnny inside and shut the window.  
  
"Why are you climbing my wall in the middle of the night? For real Johnny?"  
  
"Yeah," Johnny began, a bit sheepish. "I... I might need a bit of patching up," he said, sinking down on Dongyoung's floow. "I mean, it's not life threatening but my parents may kill me if I get home and bleed out on the couch because I can't take care of this myself."  
  
Dongyoung frowned but pulled out the first aid kit from under his bed. "Take off the top," he said and Johnny hummed, starting to pull down the part of his suit. "I swear to god your suit looks ridiculous," he continued, sitting down beside Johnny. Johnny glanced down at his side, at the cut in his side. It wasn't awfully deep and with his faster healing he would be back tomorrow. But he needed to get it patched up. Mark was usually the one to do the job, but Mark was gone over the weekend with his friends and left Johnny alone to protect the city.  
  
He didn't realize that he had zoned out until the sting of disinfection made itself known. He hissed and tried to move but Dongyoung held him in place. "No moving," he grunted. "This is karma. This is the consequences of having a superhero boyfriend."  
  
Johnny laughed. "Well this is the consequences of having me for a boyfriend," he said, a bit breathless. "But you got the hero part wrong. I'm not a hero, Dongyoung. I'm a vigilante, a danger to the city the second I decide to turn on it. I don't settle for stopping crimes, I beat the bad guys until they're unable to commit another crime," the tone in his voice sombered up a little and he trailed off. Johnny knew what he was doing, he knew he was sort of on the fence between good and bad.  
  
The room fell into silence. The only sounds were the sounds of Johnny hissing in pain.  
  
"You save people Johnny," Dongyoung finally said and Johnny looked up. "Your ways are... questionable, but you save people. You risked your life to save a woman from getting murdered, you jumped in front of a giant monster thing, I don't even know what that was, to save a school bus full with kids. You have your less hero moments, but overall you're a hero."  
  
"Say that to the press," Johnny said, grin on his face. Dongyoung just chuckled as he bandaged Johnny's torso. When he was done, he placed a hand on Johnny's bruised cheek and gently ran his thumb over his cheek bone. "I really don't deserve y-" he was cut off by Dongyoung's lips against his.  
  
"Shut up," he said as they parted, placing another quick kiss on Johnny's lips. "Save the angsty hero talk for someone who cares."  
  
Johnny just laughed and pulled Dongyoung in for a third kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, but you need to get out of my room before my dad comes here."


End file.
